


friend code

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [40]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara finds herself weirdly fond of the stranger she keeps kicking out of PokemonGo gyms.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	friend code

Sinara smiled to herself as she approached the gym. It was a bit out of the way but she took the detour down that street on her way to work every day. As every day, the gym was blue and there was only one pokemon in it, the trainer’s name familiar by now: HisHighnessKas.

She checked the time, satisfied he’d get all his daily coins, and proceeded to kick him out of the gym and take it over for Team Valor.

She knew her Dragonite would return early the next morning – presumably when Kas, whoever he was, went to his job, whatever it was. Something in an office, she suspected, going by the times.

It was a nice system they had going. In a weird way, she almost thought of him as a friend, even if all she ever saw of him was his avatar.

It was part of her daily routine, though, and seeing that gym back to blue when she walked by the next day put a smile on her face.

She went to battle his Gyarados when the pokemon’s nickname gave her pause. It was a series of numbers and she had a suspicion just what that number was.

And indeed: When she entered it in as a friend code, HisHighnessKas popped up.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the battle. What a dork.

* * *

Kasius smiled at his phone, quickly accepting the friend request that had popped up. He hadn’t been sure whether SinCity would take note of his Gyarados‘ nickname or if she’d add him even if she did. Well, assuming SinCity was a woman. Just because their PokemonGo avatar was female didn’t mean they were.

Not that it mattered, anyway. It wasn’t like he was only attracted to woman. Not to mention that it wasn’t like he was trying to date some random PokemonGo player that he had a sort of rapport with, if you could call their gym routine that.

He knew it was silly to imagine they might be perfect and actually want to go out with him. He knew that, obviously.

But it would make such a cute story for their grandkids, wouldn’t it?

* * *

Somehow, they ended up communicating via pokemon nicknames.

Sinara started it one day when she realised Kas‘ schedule could just as easily mean he was still in school and then she’d better stop thinking about whether he might be cute right away. So she left _Iam27_ in the gym and returned to _Hi27Im28;)_.

It kept going on and on with tidbits like that for a few weeks, exchanging gifts, battling each other’s pokemon for the gym, and then she noticed that he’d started sending her a gift from the same stop over and over.

The statue by that nice Italian restaurant.

After over a week of this, she found a Luvdisc named _Sunday6pm?_ waiting for her.

She kicked it out, then hesitated before replacing it. The Luvdisc made it very clearly a romantic thing, didn’t it? He wasn’t just trying to meet up as friends?

Well, their casual playing was over now, anyway. She might as well see how it turned out.

She set a Luvdisc of her own into the gym, nicknamed _WearBlue_.

* * *

Kasius tugged at the Team Mystic hoodie he’d gotten, wondering if it would have been better to just wear a nice, regular blue shirt.

Maybe this wasn’t cute and funny, maybe this was super embarrassing and dorky.

He checked the time, his heart only pounding faster when he saw it was already two minutes past six. Maybe SinCity had seen him and left again.

Or maybe she was that woman in the Team Valor tee and jean jacket walking up to him now.

"SinCity?"he blurted and blushed furiously.

She grinned."Sinara, actually, but yeah."

"Hi,"he said. She was gorgeous."I’m Kasius."

* * *

He didn’t know yet how their grandchildren might react one day to the story of them meeting. Maybe it would be a little more awed than their son blinking at them slowly before turning back to his book with a shrug while their daughter yelled,"Nerds!"

Though that had admittedly made them both laugh.


End file.
